Granite
6 ounces (170 g) of dust: 1 gp | weight = 165-172 pound per cubic foot (2640-2760 kg/m³) | location = | rules = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Granite was a type of hard igneous rock found in many places in Faerûn and beyond. Description Granite was commonly grey in color, but black , pink and white varieties also existed. Its hardness made tunneling into granite a difficult enterprise. History Sages versed in the topic assumed that granite was formed at high pressure within the earth. Quarries Granite was quarried in the following places in the Realms: *Atalyan hills *Furrowed Mountains *Mulhorand, where granite was abundant. *Red Cliffs in the High Moor *The Ridge *Teshendale It was also quarried on the planes: *Pluton, Gray Waste *Mountains around Tantlin on Stygia, Baator Other Granite Deposits in the Realms *Aglarond's coastal cliffs *The Battle of Bones *Dry ranges in the Endless Wastes The "dry ranges" in the Hordlands were the lower, non-wooded mountain ranges of the Dustwall, Raurin Alta, Teyla Shan, Khopet-Dag, and the Kora Shan. Their slopes were "of granite and shale", but it is not clear which range contained which type of stone, or if all contained both. *Haptooth Hill in Battledale *Moonsea region *The Moonshae Isles' cliffs *Mount Kus *Novularond mountains *Old Skull Tor *Queen's Bluff outside of Ravens Bluff *Ra-Khati *The Running Rocks in Rashemen *The Serpent Hills *Skullport's cave *The Stonelands *Thonn's Fist *Tor of Swords *Turnback Mountain *Yehimal Mountains Uses Granite was a common building material for stone fortifications. In Mulhorand, it was also favored for monuments, such as for the central crypt of a pyramid, and for the construction of tall, broad, ornate temples. In Chessenta, granite was used for construction of temples. Granite Buildings in the Realms *Citadel Adbar *Aefindar Ultokhurnden's exterior walls *Anglund Hall in Ravens Bluff *Temple of Talos in Bezantur *Temple of Tempus in Bezantur *The Arena in Hillsfar *Blackstone House inn in Immilmar *Blingdenstone's main gate *Caer Callidyrr, palace of the High King of the Moonshaes, and surrounding roads While Elminster called the material Caer Callidyrr was made of "strange, white granite" in Moonshae, Prophet of Moonshae states the castle was constructed of alabaster. *Endar Aglandtor, abbey dedicated to Haela Brightaxe *Faerntarn, the Royal Palace of Tethyr *Granite cube of the pech in the Nether Mountains *Inner Temple walls in Solon *Lighthouse fortress of Ravens Bluff *Lone Tower between Zhentil Keep and Thar *Maddgoth's Castle *Metalmasters' Hall in Waterdeep *Temple of Tempus in Mulmaster *Nycopolis *Bridges of Orofin *Ostraer Hall in Ravens Bluff *Phlan's City Hall *Prayer Stone, temple of Amnwater *Saharkhan keep in Tethyr *Main temple of Jergal in Seventon *The Silver Halls, Temple of Tyr in Ravens Bluff *Stone Bridge over the River Dessarin *Suryvlashadah, the villa of the Caleph Arcane of Calimport *Valjevo Castle in Phlan *Zhentil Keep's walls Sculpting Mulhorand granite was popular among foreign sculptors in the late 1350s DR. For example, Chessentan sculptors typically worked in Mulhorand granite; it was also the custom to paint their finished works. Known works of art made of granite in the Realms were: *Colossos of Uruk on Sahu *Colossos of Ostoria below the Sunset Mountains *Hall of Red Ravens relief facade in Ravens Bluff *Obelisks of the temple of Jubilex in Bezantur *Sarcophagus of halfling Duke Corcytar Huntinghorn of Imristar *The Watchful Defender statue in Ravens Bluff Magical Uses Granite was a necessary component in several spells: *''Protection from telekinesis: A block of black granite. *Standfast: A piece of granite *Stone bones: A tiny skull carved of granite *Stoneskin: Granite dust *Strength of stone: A chip of granite *Wall of stone: A small block of granite Granite was the most common material for fashioning stone golems. E.g. the Walking Statues of Waterdeep were made of that stone. Granite could also be part of a ''ring of golem control. Religious Significance *Dark granite was sacred to the Chultan demigod Eshowdow. *Temples of the dwarven deity Clangeddin Silverbeard usually contained a huge block of granite as an altar. *Altars dedicated to dwarven deity Dugmaren Brightmantle were also often fashioned from granite. Trivia *The body of a galeb duhr most often resembled granite. *Topaz and as well as some garnets occured in granite deposits. *Granite was one of the many materials the Infinite Staircase was made of. *The Gilded Nugget, legendary founding price of the hidden gnomish kingdom of Songfarla, was rumored to be a large piece of either iron pyrite or gilded granite. *For stone giants, granite was the preferred material for book covers (and bookshelves). *The stone appeared in the name of the Granitefang orcs of Faerûn's North Appendix Notes References Category:Substances Category:0-24 gold pieces